


It was you

by CoffeeAddict413



Category: Instant Star
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict413/pseuds/CoffeeAddict413
Summary: Set after the 4th season. Jude and Tommy reconnect, and Jude has a surprise for him. Rewrite/Repost from years ago. Been feeling the IS vibe lately. Not very good in my opinion, but whatever. Enjoy.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

"The next destination on World Instant Star is London. Then after that will be Paris and then Amsterdam. I want those three cities to be the European finals. Europe will be the third continent on World Instant Star after North America and Asia. After Europe will be South America…" Darius droned on. Sadie stood next to Darius by the map that listed the cities on the World Instant Star Tour. Tommy wasn't too thrilled to be a judge. But he knew he owed Darius. Like always. When Darius said 'London', chills went through his spine. It wasn't the city itself that brought on feelings of despair. It was the person who was in the city at the very moment. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since she left. It had been four months since she left. Four months since he had talked to her. He hadn't spoken to her since the night before she left, when he walked out of her farewell concert. He had heard everything she said. And he agreed. Not at first, but in the end, he agreed that she needed to do things on her own and experience things firsthand without him holding her back.

The sound of scooting chairs pulled Tommy out of his reverie as he looked up and saw others walking out of the conference room. Sadie stayed behind to gather the maps and other documents that were lying at the head of the table.

"Tommy, are you okay?" she asked, putting the papers in a neat pile and putting them into a folder. He looked up at her and sadly smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He stood up from his chair and gathered his papers and coffee cup and started for the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned around. "Sadie, when you visited her last week, was she doing alright?" Sadie stopped what she was doing and glanced at him for a moment before returning to her organizing.

"She's adjusting. I still get despondent phone calls from her in the middle of the night. But she's adjusting….." Sadie trailed off, giving him a side glimpse. Tommy nodded softly in reply.

"Well, next time you talk to her, could you tell her I say hi or something?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah, I will. She'll be happy to know that you're thinking about her." Tommy smiled sadly again and turned to leave, but Sadie's voice stopped him. "You know, she still thinks about you too. Every time we talk, she's always asking how you're doing."

"Thanks Sadie. I appreciate it." He said and turned again to leave.

After Tommy sat down at his desk, he rubbed his face with his hands and sighed deeply. He stared at a picture of himself holding her in his arms. What he wouldn't do now just to kiss her again. Hold her in his arms while she slept. Weave his fingers through her hair and listen to her moan his name in passion. Somebody cleared their throat to get his attention. He had spaced out again. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Tommy looked up to see Darius in the doorway. He walked in and sat down in front of the desk.

"Here's your plane tickets and itinerary. Aren't you excited? I'm giving you the chance to see the world again. You get to visit and see the same places that you did when you were on tour for Boyz Attack. China, Japan, Paris…..London." he said shortly. There was a diminutive silence before Darius continued on. "I'll be joining you on your trip to London. During that week is the Peace on Earth concert. I booked Karma on that concert. As her producer, I want you to be there for support and to promote the G Major name." Darius got up to leave until Tommy stopped him.

"She's going to be there, you know. She wrote and will be performing the theme song and debuting her single. I don't know what I'm going to do when I see her. How I'm going to act….." he trailed off.

"Don't worry T. Everything will be fine." Darius said as he was leaving.

"Yeah, sure it will." He said to himself as the door shut.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

3 weeks later…

"Jude!" Sadie screamed as she walked off of the airplane ramp. Jude walked quickly to her sister and enveloped her in a tight hug. Sadie looked down at the baggy hoodie Jude was wearing and smiled widely.

"I missed you!" Jude squealed as she squeezed Sadie again.

"I just talked to you a few hours ago and saw you just over a month ago! You couldn't have missed me that much!" Sadie exclaimed happily.

"But I did miss you." Jude justified as she linked her arm with her sister's. They went to the baggage terminal and picked up Sadie's luggage before sitting down comfortably in a limo waiting outside.

"Alright! Let me see!" Sadie demanded as soon as the limo door shut. Jude got up on her knees on the seat and pulled up her baggie hoodie and t-shirt. "Oh my god! Your tummy is so cute! It's so round! You're still tiny! Is that normal?"

"I'm only five months along Sadie. And yes it's normal. The doctor said so. Because I have a tiny frame the baby will most likely be on the small side." Sadie leaned back in the seat and smiled as Jude pulled down her shirt and hoodie and sat back down on her bum.

"You know he's going to be here, right?" Sadie asked. Jude looked at her sister and frowned.

"Yeah. He'll be here for the same reason you are. World Instant Star." She said bluntly as she stared down at her converse sneakers.

"Well yeah, but there's other reasons. He's going to be at the Peace on Earth concert." Jude looked up sharply at Sadie. "Darius booked Karma a spot. Because he's her producer, Darius is asking that he be there to support her and to promote G major."

"Isn't that why she has a husband, to support her?" Jude asked sourly. Sadie giggled at her sister's stubbornness.

"Either way, if you don't plan on telling him about the little bambino, you better keep up with your baggie hoodies. Especially since you'll be performing on the same stage he'll be near." Jude sighed deeply and leaned her head back. "I still don't understand why you won't tell him. He deserves to know."

"I know he deserves to know. And I plan on telling him." Jude alleged.

"When? After the baby is born?" Sadie inquired.

"No." She sighed again and looked out the window. "I'll tell him after the concert. I'll get him alone and I'll tell him." Out of nowhere, Sadie started to giggle endlessly. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking how funny it would be if you pulled him aside and flashed him your belly. He'd probably drop to the floor." Jude started to laugh as the thought went through her mind.

"That would be kind of funny, huh?" she stared off into space for a moment before Sadie spoke again.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Jude shook her head.

"I had a chance to find out but I didn't want to do it alone. I was hoping you would come with me?" she asked. Sadie leaned over and hugged Jude tightly.

"Of course I'll come with you! Even though I think you should be sharing it with somebody else." Sadie said lowly.

"I know, I know!" Jude whined as the limo pulled up to her cobblestone chateau on the outskirts of downtown London. She opened the door and hopped out of the limo as fast as her body would let her. Sadie followed Jude up the cobblestone stairs to the door as the driver went to get her luggage.


End file.
